GTA: Antes de decir adiós: ¡CERDO!
by MayoTango131
Summary: Nadie escapa de su pasado, la historia siempre tiende a repetirse. Carl "CJ" Johnson recibirá por ultima vez una llamada de una mujer que es tan perversa como el diablo. Aunque después de todo, el amor siempre vuelve loca a la gente, ¿no?


**GTA: Antes de decir adiós... ¡CERDO!  
><strong>

_* _Les traigo un One-Shot, no quería alargarlo tanto ya que la idea es muy corta. Acabo de terminar "**GTA San Andreas**" y la inspiración me llego instantáneamente después de ver lo que le ocurrió a Carl después de los créditos.

* No es fundamental para la historia, pero les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "_**West End Girls**_" de "_**Pet Shop Boys" **_mientras lean este cuento corto. Es una muy buena canción y yo la estaba escuchado mientras escribía este Fan-Fic. Así que imaginen ustedes mi sorpresa al enterarme que mi canción favorita fue incluida en el soundtrack de "GTA V"

* Los eventos de esta historia suceden simultáneamente con la misión "**_The_ **_**Exchange**__" de "GTA III"_

* * *

><p><em>La playa Washington, Isla de Vice City Beach. 2001<em>

El sereno y relajante sonido de las olas arrastrándose sobre la arena coincidían con el estado de ánimo de un hombre que acaba de cumplir la misión más arriesgada y demencial que el misterioso "hombre del gobierno" Mike Torreno le ha encargado hacer: Derrocar a Tommy Vercetti del poder y sacarlo de su territorio. Sanguinariamente mejor conocido por los ciudadanos de Liberty City por el siniestro alias de "El Carnicerode Harwood".

El tan solo pensar en ello hace que a Carl Johnson se le hiela la sangre, e incluso se le dificulta creer que tuvo éxito en su misión y que haya sobrevivido para contarlo.

Todo comenzó tres semanas atrás cuando CJ recibió una inesperada llamada de alguien que por poco había olvidado y que nunca pensó que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar una vez más. Mike Torreno le explico que la balanza del poder se desequilibró de nuevo en cuando el terrateniente del crimen de Vice City comenzó a mostrar interés en el tráfico y venta de armas en el medio oriente. Los negocios de Tommy comenzaron a interferir o chocar con el plan maestro de Mike Torreno de (según él) mantener el mundo a salvo de sí mismo y fue entonces cuando Mike recordó a su fiel sicario que le hacia el trabajo sucio por él en el pasado.

CJ odia jugar al "agente secreto" y permitir que Torreno lo use como una marioneta desechable, el agente sigue siendo tan aterrador como el mismo diablo… Pero el siniestro hombre fue un mal necesario para liberar a su hermano Sweet de la cárcel. Así que, por esas razones y de mala gana, Carl no tuvo más opción que aceptar cumplir los caprichos de Torreno una última vez. Sin embargo en cuando Carl descubrió (gracias a Ken Paul) que el Carnicero no solo continúa siendo un asqueroso narcotraficante sino que también permite que la Heladería Cherry Popper distribuya la droga "SPANK" disfrazado como conos de helado, Carl dejo de ver su misión como un "trabajo a la fuerza" y comenzó a verlo de forma más personal.

Con un poco de persuasión de las calles para sacar información, su colega Ken Rosenberg le contó todo sobre Tommy Vercetti para conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades para así pensar en un plan de como vencerlo sin derramar una gota de sangre. CJ es suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si asesina a Tommy lo convertirá en un mártir para su banda y la mayoría de Vice City en general, por eso CJ decidió que lo mejor (y la única forma) que alguien podía causarle daño a un hombre que esta en la cima del poder es en quitárselo.

Con ayuda de su viejo asociado hacker y aficionado en maquetas a escala, Zero, pero eso sí manteniéndole constantemente vigilado a punta de pistola para que algo igual a el fiasco del robo del casino Calígula en Las Venturas se vuelva a repetir, CJ vacío las cuentas bancarias del Carnicero y (Con participación de Torreno en las sombras) de poco a poco el poder e influencia que Tommy tuvo en Vice City cayo más rápido que una torre de naipes.

El viejo Tommy Vercetti no es de esos que huyen cobardemente pero no quiere volver a estar encerrado en prisión por tanto tiempo, los quince años de cárcel son recuerdos de pesadilla que lo perseguirán de por vida, y él sería una presa fácil para los demás reos debido a su avanzada edad. Por eso el Carnicero y el resto de su banda abandono su territorio antes que llegasen los federales para arrestarlos por cargos de Extorsión, falsificación, películas pornográficas y tráfico de drogas, eso es cadena perpetua asegurada. El terrateniente del crimen ha caído, pero Carl (como muchos otros) tiene el presentimiento de que no será la última vez que el mundo tendrá noticias sobre el Carnicero de Harwood.

Oculto en su escondite en un rincón del Mundo olvidado por Dios, Tommy Vercetti esta planeando su venganza y su retorno al poder.

Actualmente Carl sigue caminando en la playa mientras su mente vuela en el reino de la nostalgia, incluso si es invierno y el cielo está cubierto de nubes de lluvia, la caminata para él le resulta estimulante. El joven debilucho que llego a San Andreas con las manos vacías ahora es un exitoso mánager de celebridades de la música y también un famoso filántropo reconocido por su cruzada antidroga. CJ es similar pero opuesto a Tommy Vercetti en muchos sentidos, pero Carl respira aliviado por ser el lado reluciente y limpio de la moneda. Él continúa siendo miembro de los _Grove Street Families_, ellos son su familia y él jamás se separara de ellos. Su vida es perfecta y no tiene nada de que quejarse…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por su teléfono celular. Carl Johnson contesto la llamada sin dudar, pensando que es Torreno, un gravísimo error que se arrepentirá hasta el día que muera.

— ¿Sí, quien habla?

— ¡CERDO! — Una estridente voz femenina casi logra dejar sordo al pobre de CJ, se puede escuchar ruidos extraños en el fondo como si ella estuviera viajando en helicóptero. — ¡Más te vale que me recuerdes o voy a golpearte en ese desperdicio de grasa que tienes por cerebro! — Después de oír eso, a CJ le tiemblan las manos tanto que casi se le cae su celular.

Reconoce esa voz, CJ rápidamente tiene la frente empapada de sudor al recordar a esa diabólica mujer.

Es esa voz, esa voz tan estridente y desagradable como un golpe de un bate en las bolas. Han pasado nueve años y en todo este tiempo él ha tenido aquella perversa voz rondando en su cabeza, él jamás la ha olvidado y daría millones de dólares para borrarla de su memoria.

Es la voz de esa mujer, esa reina diabla latina de los perversos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! No, no puede ser — Carl grita aterrado, casi sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, es la primera vez que él siente miedo desde que llego a Vice City. Mentira, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que CJ realmente siente el autentico miedo. — ¡No de nuevo, maldita sea! Ya basta Catalina…

— ¡Cállate y escúchame, idiota de bolas enanas! — Han pasado años pero sigue igual de iracunda lunática pero solo que mucho más odiosa y detestable que nunca; algo que CJ no creyó que fuese humanamente posible.

— ¡No, tú escúchame, puta lunática! — CJ se puso firme y grito lo más fuerte posible, descargando su ira a reina satánica, finalmente desquitarse después de todos estos años acumulando odio. — ¡Estoy cabreado de tus asquerosas llamadas donde tú tienes sexo con cualquier idiota solo para sacarme celos, loca enferma! ¡Vete a la mierda, me oíste, vete a la mierda!

— Ya veo que me recuerdas, bolsa de semen con patas, y sigues haciéndote de machito para impresionarme, ¿eh? — Catalina respondió con rabia bajo un velo de cinismo, lo que no sorprende mucho a CJ. Ella continúa hablando, pero suavizando su ira pero manteniendo el mismo tono de voz. O sea, gritando furiosamente como una loca menstruando. — ¡Deje a esa víbora sin lengua de Claude y, por casualidad, no podía dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Tengo un gran botín de dinero y no pienso compartirlo con ningún hombre mugroso, excepto contigo por supuesto, mi amor! — Más rápido que una persona bipolar, Catalina paso de agresiva tigresa a adorable gatita en tan solo pocas frases después de mencionar el botín de dinero, dejando a CJ un poco desconcertado.

"_Esa puta esta orate, podría ignorarla y cortar la llamada pero conociéndola ella sin dudar me cortara las pelotas en cuando menos lo espere. Diablos, ¿qué debo hacer_?, esos son los pensamientos de CJ que no puede decidir si cortar la llamada o llamar a la policía para que encierren a Catalina en un manicomio. Sea cual sea la decisión, su vida esta en peligro.

— Aja, sí, aja lo que tú digas. Que interesante… — CJ le estaba siguiéndole el juego a la lunática; fingiendo que la estaba escuchándola cuando en realidad estaba balbuceando hasta que de repente se escuchan fuertes disparos. CJ sobresalto del susto. — ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿En que problema te metiste ahora?! — Fue por impulso que hizo esa pegunta, a él le importa un bledo lo que le pase a ella.

— ¡No fue nada! Fue… — Ella se callo y su voz fue remplazada por una ráfaga de disparos de una arma AK-47. — ¡Muérete maldito cabrón maricón de mierda, muere! — CJ casi orina en sus pantalones por la risa maniaca de Catalina al disparar.

— ¡¿Catalina?¡ ¡Catalina! Si esto es una broma lo lamentaras muy caro…

— Podrías cerrar la puta boca mientras disparo, cerdo maleducado — Sigue disparando hasta que su arma se queda sin balas, con un gruñido ella arroja su arma el suelo. — ¡Demonios, he fallado por tu culpa! El estúpido y pendejo Carl de siempre, ¿no te cansas de arruinarlo todo y ser un estorbo inútil?

Antes que CJ decidiera contar la llamada y correr el riesgo de que ella lo acose y lo atrape como un animal para castrarlo, se escucha una explosión como el disparo de un lanzacohetes y luego se escucha ruidos extraños como si el helicóptero hubiese perdido estabilidad de vuelo y estuviera girando sin control antes de caer.

Lo que sigue después quedara en la memoria de CJ para siempre, fue cuando escucho sollozos y una voz temerosa plagada de miedo diciendo:

— ¡Te amo, Carl, siempre te he amado, solo tenia ojos para ti! ¡Lastima que tú eres tan imbécil que nunca apreciaste lo nuestro! Maldito, yo te abrí mi corazón y tú me lo escupiste. Te maldigo, Carl, te maldigo — Catalina se detuvo para gritar de pánico mientras que le quedaban pocos segundos de vida. Sus últimas palabras fueron. — ¡Cerdo! Adiós, amado mío…Te esperare en el infierno. AARGHHHHHH!

Se oye una fuerte colisión seguido por los gritos de horror de una brava mujer que pudo haber controlado el mundo, entonces la llamada finaliza.

Carl se queda sin habla, siente una mezcla de sentimientos que van de la alegría a la tristeza, siempre ha detestado a la mujer pero él deseaba ver a la perra lunática pudriéndose en la cárcel, no de esa forma. Lo único que él puede hacer ahora es quedarse sentado sobre la arena en silencio; mirando el mar mientras piensa.

¿Catalina realmente podía sentir amor? Esa en una pregunta que nunca será respondida.

Después de recuperarse del shock, CJ decide que ya es hora de abandonar Vice City antes de llamar la atención no deseada, pero antes de tomar su jet privado, CJ tiene que hacer una ultima llamada. Una llamada como la de Sweet, la llamada por teléfono que lo trago de vuelta a su hogar en San Andreas después de cinco años desperdiciados en Liberty City.

— Cesar, soy yo Carl. — CJ suspiro mientras su cuñado le pregunto el motivo de su llamada. — Es tu prima, Catalina, ella murió. Lo siento.

Similar a CJ al enterarse sobre la muerte de su madre, Cesar tardo en responder y solo hubo lagrimas.

**El fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

* Espero que les haya gustado leer mi historia, reuní mucho valor para explorar los últimos minutos de Catalina antes de morir. Las llamadas de Catalina en "GTA _San Andreas_" siempre me divertían y me hacían reír pero ahora, en esta historia, me dan ganas de llorar.

* Es una pena que Tommy Vercetti y Carl "CJ" Johnson nunca se enfrentaron o estuvieran trabajando juntos en un juego GTA antes que reiniciaran la franquicia con "**GTA IV**". Una pena, pudo haber sido épico. La primera parte de mi historia es lo que me habría gustado que pasara si CJ tuviera de acabar con Tommy pero no matarlo sino solo robarle su poder y dinero. Dios bendiga el FanFiction.


End file.
